


Dans les bras d'un ange

by LunaQueen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cute Ending, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hotel Sex, M/M, Male Slash, No Plot/Plotless, Older Man/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Tom Hiddleston
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: Robert et Tom se retrouvent seuls dans leur chambre d'hôtel après une soirée télé avec la bande des Avengers. Bien vite, la température monte et les mains s'égarent bien plus qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais fait.
Relationships: Robert Downey Jr./Tom Hiddleston
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	Dans les bras d'un ange

—Bien. Il semblerait qu'il ne reste que toi et moi maintenant.

Tom était assis à même le sol, la tête basculée en arrière sur l'assise du canapé, ses longues jambes étendues devant lui. Les ombres de la télévision dansaient sur son jogging gris et sa gorge découverte. Robert avait particulièrement apprécié cette soirée. Il était rare qu'ils prennent du temps en-dehors des tournages pour se voir et cette idée toute bête de regarder un film entouré de ses amis lui avait fait un bien fou. Il se sentait entouré, aimé, euphorique. La joie coulait en rafales dans ses veines et un vent tiède soufflait dans son ventre ; malgré l'heure, il n'avait aucune envie d'aller se coucher. Comment pourrait-il dormir avec toute cette excitation qui faisait briller ses yeux ? Il débarrassa la table basse jonchée de paquets de chips et de bonbons, de gobelets et de bouteilles, tous vides. La chambre d'hôtel n'était pas bien grande - il en avait connu des plus somptueuses -, mais c'était justement ce qu'il préférait. L'odeur de la moquette, les draps blancs un peu trop rigides, la décoration tout droit sortie d'une autre époque. Il avait moins l'impression de dormir dans un magazine Ikea. Il tira les lourds rideaux bordeaux et ainsi fit disparaître la nuit chargée de nuages opaques pour les plonger dans un cocon de lumières tamisées. Son esprit s'apaisa et son rythme cardiaque ralentit. La paix, tout simplement.

Il crut que Thomas s'était endormi, mais lorsqu'il passa devant lui pour éteindre le poste, où le générique touchait à sa fin, il releva la tête et lui adressa un sourire. Un sourire typiquement Hiddlestonien, qui avait pour habitude de faire fondre son cœur. La lumière bleuâtre qui baignait son visage disparut et sa peau redevint pâle. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et ses yeux, cernés des ombres noires de la fatigue. 

—Tu veux aller dormir ?

Il espérait qu'il lui répondrait par la négative et, à choisir, il aurait préféré ne pas lui poser la question du tout et ignorer les douze coups de minuit qui étaient passés depuis maintenant plus d'une heure, mais il se serait senti trop mal de le négliger ainsi. Aussi, quand Tom secoua la tête, il ne put réprimer un sourire de soulagement ; la soirée n'était pas encore terminée. Il réalisa, en s'installant dans le canapé juste à côté de lui, qu'il passait finalement peu de temps seul à seul avec l'acteur anglais. Avec le Cap ou son araignée préférée, oui, mais avec le dieu de la discorde, pas autant qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Il se promit, dans un coin de sa tête embrumée par la béatitude, de remédier à cela dans le futur. Dès à présent, en réalité. Le jeune homme appuya sa tempe contre le genou de Robert et celui-ci dut retenir son geste de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Il avait toujours été étonné et admiratif de la douceur de l'homme, ce côté angélique avec ses boucles blondes et ses yeux bleus, son ton calme et posé, ses mouvements précis et calculés ; tout en lui respirait la grâce et l'élégance. Il était de ces êtres pour qui on se sentait la force de déplacer des montagnes et ouvrir des océans, pour qui on aurait donné sa vie pour épargner la sienne. Sa respiration se fit plus lente, son front plus lourd, aussi il crut qu'il s'était endormi avant que sa voix, rendue engourdie par le sommeil qui menaçait de le cueillir, ne s'élève doucement dans la pièce immobile.

—Tu avais déjà remarqué que tu étais le seul à m'appeler Thomas, et pas Tom ? Ça m'a toujours fait bizarre. Ce n'est pas désagréable, s'empressa-t-il de préciser, juste... étrange. En fait, pour être honnête, ça me fait plaisir, sans savoir pourquoi. Je ne déteste pas qu'on m'appelle Tom, c'est comme cela que je me présente après tout et je n'ai jamais eu de problème avec ce surnom, mais j'ai la sensation inexplicable d'être privilégié. Au début, je pensais que c'était de la froideur, que tu ne te sentais pas suffisamment proche de moi pour utiliser un surnom, mais, maintenant que le temps a passé, j'espère que ce n'est plus le cas et que c'est seulement là une de tes manies de te démarquer des autres.

Dans le couloir, des éclats de rire retentirent et camouflèrent en partie celui de Robert, qui, cette fois, ne se retint pas de caresser la douceur des cheveux de Tom. La chaleur de son corps émanait jusqu'à ses doigts et il aurait probablement pu s'endormir sur l'instant avec cette sensation réconfortante. À la place, il se força à répondre. 

—Ça n'a jamais été de la froideur. Je crois que tu as raison, au tout début, c'était une façon de me démarquer, pour que tu me remarques...

—Comme s'il était possible de ne pas te remarquer, le coupa Tom dans un rire, aussitôt suivi par Robert.

—C'est vrai, concéda-t-il avant de reprendre avec plus de sérieux ; après, avec le temps, je crois que c'est juste devenu une habitude. J'aime ton prénom, je trouve qu'il te va bien et j'aime le prononcer. Et puis, je dois bien avouer que ce que je préfère par-dessus tout, c'est ton regard à chaque fois, toujours surpris. Comme si ça ne faisait pas plus de huit ans que je t'appelais ainsi.

Tom lui donna une tape sur le mollet et Robert éclata de rire pour de bon. 

—Tu n'es qu'un con.

—Oh seigneur ! Thomas Hiddleston vient de jurer ! Je répète Thomas Hiddleston est grossier ! Serait-ce l'approche de l'apocalypse ?

Même s'il s'intima à garder une expression impassible, Tom ne put s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée devant les airs faussement outrés de Robert qui en faisait davantage chaque seconde. Leur crise d'hilarité passée, ils retombèrent tous deux dans une langueur silencieuse et agréable. Sans qu'il n'y prête la moindre intention, ses doigts remuaient d'eux-mêmes contre le crâne de l'anglais. Ce dernier, en revanche, à qui ce geste n'échappait pas, se sentait tomber un peu plus dans les bras de Morphée à chaque nouvelle caresse. Pourtant, il luttait de toutes ses forces, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que cette soirée s'achève, parce qu'il voulait la faire vivre éternellement, et parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire disparaître la main de Robert de ses cheveux. Il se sentait bien comme cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, si longtemps d'ailleurs qu'il avait du mal à s'en souvenir, que cette sensation de chaleur enveloppante semblait inédite. Il lui arrivait rarement de se sentir aussi en paix en présence de quelqu'un. Il imaginait que Robert Downey Jr n'était pas n'importe quel quelqu'un. 

Ses doigts s'aventurèrent sur son front, qu'ils traversèrent lentement pour passer entre ses sourcils et entreprendre l'ascension de son nez. C'était moins un véritable contact qu'un effleurement qui lui déclenchait la chair de poule. Il devint soudain bien plus conscient de l'air qui chatouillait sa chair. Ils revinrent en arrière, dessinèrent l'arc de ses yeux et coururent jusqu'à sa mâchoire.

—Mon visage se serait-il transformé en piste d'atterrissage ? demanda-t-il sur un ton qui ressemblait bien plus à celui de Loki qu'au sien.

—Peut-être bien, répondit Robert distraitement tandis qu'il continuait son petit manège. Combien d'avions peux-tu supporter ?

Tom était amusé par la façon tout à fait sérieuse dont il posa la question, comme s'il s'agissait là de quelque chose de grave, qu'il fallait considérer avec beaucoup d'attention. Il pinça les lèvres et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire.

—Je pense que deux, c'est suffisant.

—Hm.

Il semblait réfléchir, mais le jeune homme n'aurait su dire à quoi. Ses membres, et plus particulièrement son esprit, étaient comme engourdis par la fatigue mêlée à la félicité du moment, aussi il avait un peu de mal à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Il ferma les yeux et apprécia les picotements déclenchés par le passage de Robert sur son visage, comme autant d'étoiles crépitant juste sous sa peau. Après plusieurs minutes, qui n'étaient en réalité que quelques maigres secondes étirées par sa conscience à demi-endormie, il entendit le canapé protester quand Robert se pencha pour déposer un baiser contre sa tempe. Ne réalisant pas immédiatement ce qui lui arrivait, il laissa sa bouche se fendre d'un large sourire. Encouragé, l'américain recommença, plus bas, cette fois, sur sa pommette, puis en plein milieu de sa joue, juste à côté de son nez. À chaque nouvel assaut, un rire lui échappait, les coins de ses paupières se plissaient en minuscules pattes d'oies et sa colonne vertébrale se couvrait de frissons. Il finit par se reculer et se retrancher dans le fond du canapé, où le parfum de l'anglais était moins fort, où la tentation était moins douloureuse.

—J'ai toujours trouvé que tu ressemblais à un ange, mais d'aussi près c'est encore plus flagrant. Tu es démasqué, Thomas, inutile de continuer à faire semblant de n'être qu'un simple mortel, plaisanta-t-il dans une tentative de camoufler son trouble.

Pourtant, il ne fit qu'augmenter lorsque le jeune homme secoua la tête, amusé par sa bêtise, agitant ainsi ses petits cheveux blonds dans sa nuque. C'était presque un crime d'être aussi beau de face que de dos.

—Parce que c'est moi le simple mortel, ici ?

—Je n'ai pas vraiment l'allure d'un ange, remarqua Robert.

—Tous les anges ne se ressemblent pas. Satan en était un avant de tomber du Paradis.

—Tu as raison, concéda-t-il après un silence à considérer sa réponse.

—Dans ce cas, si vraiment je suis un ange, qu'ai-je le droit de faire, à ton avis ? Ou de ne pas faire, peut-être ? Y a-t-il des règles lorsqu'on échoue sur Terre ?

—Eh bien... j'imagine que les anges ont tous les droits. Il serait difficile de leur refuser quoi que ce soit. Peut-on seulement leur refuser quoi que ce soit quand ils ont un minois comme le tien ?

—J'ai la curieuse impression d'être de plus en plus en présence de Tony Stark, remarqua Tom, amusé, ignorant la légère accélération des battements de son cœur.

—Ah oui ? Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. Je crois qu'il fait un peu trop partie de moi, maintenant, ou moi de lui, je ne sais plus vraiment.

Robert bascula la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Assurément, cette soirée était trop belle pour prendre fin. Peut-être que s'il laissait les rideaux tirés pour toujours, ils pourraient prétendre vivre dans une nuit éternelle où ils n'étaient plus qu'eux, où rien ni personne ne viendrait troubler leur quiétude. Le bruit de l'ascenseur, dans le couloir, vint se cogner comme une aiguille à la bulle de son illusion ; le jour se lèverait, qu'il le veuille ou non, et ils seraient obligés d'aller dormir, de sortir de cette pièce, de reprendre leur vie là où ils l'avaient laissée se suspendre quelques heures plus tôt. Ainsi plongé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas Tom se lever, mais sentit simplement le coussin s'affaisser sous son poids lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir près de lui. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il crut, car il se laissa surprendre par un baiser déposé au coin de sa bouche. Loin d'être passionné, mais pas tout à fait chaste non plus, un baiser ferme enveloppé de douceur. Il mit une ou deux secondes avant de rouvrir les yeux pour découvrir qu'un des genoux de l'acteur était entre ses cuisses, et l'autre contre sa hanche. Avec un train de retard à cause de la surprise qui avait pétrifié ses membres, il lui rendit son baiser. 

L'envie était forte de glisser ses mains sous son t-shirt, de sentir sa peau pâle sous ses paumes, de dévorer sa bouche avec avidité, tel un animal sauvage qui se repaît de sa proie, de le presser un peu plus contre lui, de le faire basculer sur le canapé. Oui, l'envie était forte, presque insoutenable, douloureuse dans son ventre, mais il y résista, non sans mal. Il n'aurait probablement pas investi autant d'énergie avec n'importe qui d'autre, mais Thomas n'était pas n'importe qui. Comme il lui avait confié un peu plus tôt, il le voyait comme un ange, et il pouvait difficilement concevoir de traiter aussi rudement un être de pureté. Le plus doucement qu'il put, il caressa sa joue et perçut un sourire s'esquisser contre ses lèvres. C'était sans aucun doute la sensation la plus douce et la plus merveilleuse qu'il avait connu de sa vie. 

—Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Dans tous les films que Robert avait vus, cette phrase arrivait toujours après un rejet. L'héroïne embrassait le héros et finissait par le repousser, ou vice-versa. Mais, jamais, il n'avait entendu cette formule prononcée par un visage aussi radieux. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, à la fois par la faible luminosité et, peut-être, osait-il l'espérer, par leur rapprochement soudain, son sourire était aussi large que l'univers et ses traits semblaient aussi détendus qu'ils pouvaient l'être. Sans bouger, il s'était assis sur son genou et jouait avec le bas de son t-shirt. Il paraissait à la fois gêné et satisfait, et cette expression lui allait à ravir. À son tour, Robert attrapa le t-shirt de Tom et tira doucement dessus, autant pour le rapprocher que pour créer une brèche où il y abandonna sa main. Sa peau était chaude et veloutée et, à l'instant où il la toucha, elle se couvrit de frissons. Il dressa la nuque pour voler un baiser juste sous ses lèvres.

—Je ne sais pas non plus, mais je ne vais certainement pas m'en plaindre, finit-il par répondre sans se reculer, ce qui déclencha un rire de la part de l'anglais.

—Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre non plus.

En effet, la main de Robert poursuivait son exploration sur son ventre, près de ses côtes, sans toutefois s'aventurer plus haut. Ou plus bas. Pas tout de suite, pas trop vite, la nuit promettait d'être encore longue et il était hors de question d'en gâcher la moindre seconde. Tom sembla être du même avis, car il s'empara pleinement de la bouche de son aîné. Nettement moins chaste que le précédent, le baiser dura une éternité ou deux durant laquelle Robert oublia jusqu'à son nom. Du bout des doigts, il contourna la taille blanche pressée contre son flanc et trouva sa chute de reins, à peine cambrée, où il exerça une légère pression afin qu'il ne reste plus un seul centimètre entre eux. Dans cette position, il lui était difficile d'ignorer le désir de Tom, mais il tâcha de se concentrer sur cette bouche délicieuse qui ravissait la sienne. Sous son t-shirt, il suivit la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale, en apprécia toutes ses aspérités, le mouvement de ses muscles sous ses omoplates quand il leva les bras pour enserrer son visage entre ses larges paumes. Ses ongles s'accrochaient à la naissance de ses cheveux, juste derrière ses oreilles, et il aimait ce contraste entre son apparence angélique et ce subit accès d'ardeur, renforcé par le claquement de ses dents lorsqu'elles rencontrèrent les siennes. C'était si inattendu de sa part, mais si charmant qu'il se sentit durcir contre sa cuisse. 

Ce qui n'échappa pas à l'anglais, qui vit sa bouche se fêler d'un immense sourire. 

—Oh ! Thomas, tu es à croquer, murmura Robert qui sentait son sang s'échauffer dangereusement dans ses veines.

—Ne te prive surtout pas.

—Très bien, alors commence par enlever ça.

Le regard brillant, Tom s'exécuta et passa par-dessus sa tête son t-shirt qui commençait de toute façon à être de trop. Il ne réalisa l'ampleur de la situation que lorsque l'air et les doigts de Robert se mirent à courir sur sa peau. Un nouveau frisson le traversa et son sang descendit tout droit dans le bas de son ventre. La légèreté qu'il ressentait plus tôt, alors qu'il n'avait encore que sa tête nonchalamment appuyée contre le genou de son ami, avait disparu pour de bon, remplacée par un désir aussi lourd qu'une montagne et un appétit d'ogre. Il voulait dévorer et être dévoré, il voulait s'embraser et consumer le corps serré contre lui. Il ne s'agissait plus d'un simple jeu innocent ; la main de Robert passant sous la ceinture de son jogging le lui prouva. Comme il n'avait aucune envie d'être le seul à en profiter, il entreprit de déboucler la ceinture de l'américain. Tâche qui se révéla plus ardue que prévu à cause de ses gestes embrouillés par la frénésie qui le happait de l'intérieur, sans compter la chaleur qui errait et s'engouffrait sous son caleçon. Quand il y parvint enfin, il fut plus que satisfait d'entendre résonner tout contre son oreille le gémissement que ses doigts sur le sexe de Robert lui arrachèrent. Sa main se resserra sur sa fesse, la pressant dans sa paume tiède et moite. 

Comme son souffle devenait de plus en plus irrégulier et saccadé, Tom décida d'abandonner la bouche de Robert pour s'attaquer à sa mâchoire et son cou, qu'il couvrit de baisers et de légères morsures du bout des dents. Il s'était rarement senti aussi affamé, aussi avide de quelqu'un, mais il était trop heureux des grognements qui s'écoulaient de la gorge de son partenaire pour y réfléchir davantage ou chercher à se refréner. Sa main, de son côté, n'était pas en reste et s'activait langoureusement un peu plus au sud. C'était trop bon de voir le grand Robert Downey Jr se tortiller ainsi sous quelques caresses osées. 

—Y aurait-il un démon caché derrière ce visage d'ange ? réussit-il à articuler entre deux souffles erratiques. 

—Je te l'ai dit, Satan était un ange, lui aussi, répondit Tom tout en mordillant son lobe d'oreille.

—Je vais vraiment finir par me méfier de toi, Thomas. 

—Tu ferais bien, oui.

Son rire mourut en même temps que sa bouche était prise d'assaut par un baiser on ne peut plus passionné. Sa langue était brûlante, impérieuse et vivante contre la sienne. Dans le bas de son dos, il sentit que Robert s'impatientait face à la résistance de son jogging un peu trop accroché à ses hanches. Lui aussi désirait s'en débarrasser pour échapper à la pression entre ses cuisses qui le faisait grimacer à chaque effleurement.

—Enlève ça, finit par ordonner Robert en se reculant.

Tom n'hésita pas une seconde, se remit sur ses pieds, non sans chanceler à cause de sa tête qui lui tournait, prise dans une valse étourdissante avec la passion, et fit tomber sur ses chevilles pantalon et caleçon d'un même mouvement. Les yeux de l'acteur américain se firent plus gourmands encore, plus voraces, et lui déclenchèrent un frisson si intense que Tom en trembla. Il était à présent complètement nu, son corps pâle éclairé par les ombres des lampes qui le faisaient ressembler à une œuvre d'art, mélange de lumière et de ténèbres ; union d'un ange et d'un démon. Le regard braqué sur lui le transformait en statue, gelait son sang dans ses veines et le laissait tout juste apte à inspirer un filet d'air par moments. Profitant de ces quelques secondes suspendues au-dessus du vide de leur envie, Robert fit rejoindre ses propres vêtements avec ceux de Tom sur le sol. Ainsi, ils étaient à égalité, aussi sublimes et vulnérables, vêtus de leur fragilité. 

D'une main, Robert invita Tom à s'approcher de lui, ce qu'il fit, sa chair couverte de frissons causés par l'appréhension de ce qui allait suivre. Parce que, à présent, c'était parfaitement évident. Et inéluctable. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière ; il n'en avait de toute manière pas la moindre intention. Il avait été trop loin pour reculer maintenant, le désir s'était trop alourdi dans son ventre pour songer à le faire partir. Un gémissement lui échappa lorsque les lèvres de son partenaire se posèrent à l'endroit même où la tempête de sa luxure faisait rage. Au-dessus puis en-dessous de son nombril, il fut béni par la tendresse de Robert. Les mains négligemment posées sur ses hanches l'empêchaient de s'effondrer, la chaleur qui se dégageait de ses paumes faisait corps avec la sienne et brûlait ses sens. Le bout de sa langue traçant des cercles près de son aine le rendait dingue et l'obligea à se contrôler pour ne pas reculer le visage parfait de l'homme de sa peau, qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'incendier comme un vulgaire bout de papier imbibé d'essence exposé un peu trop près d'une allumette. 

Les yeux bruns, à peine discernables derrière des pupilles dangereusement dilatées, se levèrent vers ceux, tout aussi marqués par la ferveur, de Tom quand ce dernier s'empara par poignées des cheveux de Robert. Les mains avaient migré et chatouillaient désormais l'arrière de ses cuisses. 

—Je ne suis pas très doué pour être tendre, annonça gravement le plus âgé, inspirant en même temps l'odeur qui émanait de la peau de l'anglais.

—Robert, je ne suis pas une poupée de porcelaine, je ne vais pas me briser...

Sa voix mourut lorsque les doigts pressèrent ses fesses, les écartant du même coup, et que la bouche contre son ventre se fit plus carnassière et planta ses crocs dans sa chair. Un gémissement, à la limite du sanglot, lui déchira la gorge et il resserra un peu plus sa prise sur le crâne pressé contre sa hanche. Le sang pulsa un peu plus fort à ses tempes, sous son front et dans son sexe. Pourtant, malgré la frustration qui grandissait et prenait de plus en plus de place, il se força à aligner quelques mots dans son esprit.

—... ceci dit, haleta-t-il tandis qu'un doigt tentait de se frayer un chemin en lui, tu peux toujours tenter ta chance.

Il n'avait pas achevé sa phrase qu'il se retrouvait tiré en avant et installé à califourchon contre un corps tendu et chaud. Fiévreux, exactement comme le sien. Il s'empara du coussin derrière la tête de Robert et le serra entre ses poings pour ne pas céder à l'impulsion de crier quand son sexe rencontra celui de son aîné et qu'ils se frottèrent lascivement. C'était la première fois qu'il avait un contact aussi intime avec un homme. Peut-être aurait-il dû le lui dire, ou peut-être était-ce suffisamment évident pour qu'il n'ait pas à se donner cette peine. Peut-être que son ami le connaissait assez pour le savoir, ou peut-être le devinait-il à son souffle qu'il ne parvenait pas à maîtriser, à ses cuisses prises de tremblements ou à ses yeux qui cherchaient les siens dans l'espoir d'y lire l'assurance qui lui manquait. Peut-être que les mots n'étaient pas toujours nécessaires et qu'il y avait juste besoin de laisser s'exprimer le corps. Peut-être, peut-être, que cela n'avait aucune importance, parce qu'il avait confiance en lui pour savoir que jamais il ne lui ferait de mal. Comme pour appuyer cette idée, Robert captura ses lèvres en un tendre baiser. 

—Tu sais bien que je ne recule jamais devant un défi, susurra-t-il dans son oreille. 

Et, en même temps qu'il parlait, en même temps que Tom se sentait défaillir sous ce timbre mielleux et sucré qui se déversait dans ses veines en un nectar tout droit descendu du Paradis, le doigt, qui avait hésité plus tôt, gagna en témérité et se fondit en lui, phalange après phalange, en une lenteur insoutenable. Chaque centimètre comblé était une décharge électrique supplémentaire dans sa colonne vertébrale, une nuée d'étoiles crépitantes derrière ses paupières, un envol de papillons aux ailes immenses dans son estomac. C'était juste à l'orée de la douleur, mais sans toutefois jamais l'atteindre, semblable à une flamme à bonne distance pour qu'elle réchauffe mais ne consume pas la chair. Arrivée à la garde, il ne bougea plus, le temps de le laisser s'habituer à cette intrusion, et tous deux restèrent de longues minutes à échanger leurs souffles, les yeux dans les yeux, savourant cet instant qu'ils réussissaient encore à contrôler avant le chaos fatal qui les pousserait jusqu'au ravin où ils se laisseraient tomber volontiers dans la délivrance. 

Ce fut finalement Tom qui rompit cette immobilité en poussant ses hanches contre la main de Robert. Ce dernier saisit le message et entama un mouvement de va-et-vient qu'il voulait doux, mais qui excitait chacune des terminaisons nerveuses de l'anglais et le rendait un peu plus à fleur de peau au fil des secondes qui s'écoulaient entre leurs cils gorgés de désir. La sensation de gêne initiale céda vite la place à quelque chose de chaud et vibrant dans son ventre, quelque chose qu'il sentait prêt à exploser d'un instant à l'autre, quelque chose si puissant qu'il les avalerait tous les deux. Il eut peur de cette chose, peur de ce qu'il était en train de faire, peur de s'y abandonner, mais, lorsqu'un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier et qu'il sentit la chose doubler de volume et étreindre son cœur, il gémit et oublia de quoi il avait peur. Sa bouche retrouva sa comparse et tout allait déjà beaucoup mieux. Il se sentait trop bien pour avoir peur de quoi que ce soit. La cadence s'accéléra, ses hanches se mirent à onduler contre celles de Robert, créant ainsi une friction à la fois délicieuse et d'autant plus frustrante qu'elle n'était pas suffisante entre leur bassin. Elle ne faisait que les pousser un peu plus près du rivage, sans toutefois les y précipiter. Ses lèvres migrèrent de nouveau vers la nuque offerte de son aîné, qu'il attaqua de sa langue et de ses dents sans plus aucune retenue. 

—J'ai envie de toi, Thomas.

Ce dernier n'hésita pas une seconde quant à sa réponse, qui résonnait dans son esprit au point de lui faire mal tant il en avait envie.

—Prends-moi. S'il te plaît, Robert, prends-moi.

Sa voix semblait minuscule et misérable, mais pour être tout à fait honnête, il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire en cet instant. Les doigts le quittèrent pour agripper son corps qui fut pressé tout contre celui de l'américain. Un peu plus et il était persuadé qu'il se serait fondu en lui pour ne faire qu'un. Une enveloppe pour deux cœurs battant à l'unisson. À son tour, il encercla son cou de ses longs bras et colla son visage contre le sien, qu'il couvrit de baisers. 

—Tes désirs sont des ordres.

Et, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de le réaliser, il se retrouva allongé sur le dos, l'arrière de son crâne appuyé sur un coussin, le front de son ami tout contre le sien, son souffle s'écrasant sur sa peau moite. Tom chercha sa bouche pour l'embrasser, mais ne la trouva pas ; Robert se reculait déjà. 

—Ne bouge pas, mon ange.

Il n'en avait pas l'intention, mais apprécia cette façon qu'il avait de lui parler alors qu'il aurait juste pu se taire et faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Robert disparut de son champ de vision et Tom prit soudainement conscience de l'état dans lequel il était ; complètement nu, pantelant, son rythme cardiaque frôlant des sommets, ses muscles tremblants d'appréhension et son sexe durci n'attendant que la libération qui tardait à venir. Robert n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi excitant. Certes, il était tout cela, mais bien plus encore. Ses joues étaient écarlates, ses lèvres entrouvertes pour mieux chercher l'air qui lui manquait, ses cheveux en bataille autour de son visage brillant de sueur. Et ses yeux. Il aurait probablement pu se damner pour ses yeux. Lui qui adorait d'ordinaire leur bleu angélique se découvrit fasciné par leur noirceur nouvelle. Si intense qu'elle aurait pu l'aspirer et le faire disparaître dans son abîme. Pour résumer, il était à tomber et Robert s'apprêtait justement à se jeter dans le vide, tête la première, corps et âme. 

Il farfouilla dans un des tiroirs de la commode et revint s'asseoir près des pieds de Thomas, un préservatif à la main, qu'il prit grande attention à ouvrir sans le percer. L'homme à son côté profita de cette distraction pour se redresser et déposer une dizaine de petits baisers sur sa joue, sous son oreille et sur sa mâchoire. Il réprima un rire et, à la place, tourna la tête pour s'emparer de sa bouche, qu'il mordit doucement, savourant les gémissements qu'il lui volait sans vergogne. Il embrassa encore et encore le sourire qui s'y dessinait jusqu'à ce qu'il parvint à enfiler la protection. Ses mains retrouvant ainsi leur liberté, elles capturèrent la taille de l'anglais et le firent basculer en arrière, accompagnées par l'écho de son rire qui se répercuta dans toute la pièce et plus particulièrement dans le cœur de leur propriétaire. D'un mouvement rapide et précis, Robert écarta ses cuisses et s'y glissa, collant son sexe au sien. Pressé de la sorte contre lui, il pouvait sentir, ressentir jusque dans son âme, chacune de ses respirations, chacun de ses frissons et de ses doutes. C'était sûrement ce qu'il avait connu de plus intime dans sa vie. 

—Robert, s'il te plaît, supplia Tom alors que son front se froissait de toute la frustration accumulée.

—Tout de suite, Thomas. Juste une petite... minute.

Gêné par l'obscurité de la chambre et par l'ivresse qui embuait son regard, il réussit, sur le dernier mot, à se positionner comme il l'entendait. C'est aussi sur ce dernier mot qu'il poussa doucement en Thomas, le faisant se mordre violemment la lèvre. C'était tout à fait autre chose que ses doigts et, le temps d'une infime seconde, il songea à renoncer, il songea à se réfugier loin, très loin de Robert. Il songea qu'il ne pourrait jamais supporter la douleur qui ne manquerait pas de le déchirer. Mais cette seconde s'évanouit, emportant avec elle son hésitation. Aucune douleur ne pourrait entraver l'envie furieuse qui tordait ses entrailles, aucune souffrance ne serait comparable à celle de ne pas le sentir se fondre en lui. Robert poussa un peu plus, et encore un peu plus, et, lorsque Tom fut certain qu'il ne pourrait pas en assumer davantage, il était enfoui en lui jusqu'à la garde. Ses doigts étaient blancs à force de serrer le coussin sous sa tête et des étoiles dansaient sous ses paupières à force de les contracter. Il était un chaos de sons et de sensations. Et, au milieu du capharnaüm qui grondait sous son crâne, il perçut la voix réconfortante et duveteuse de son ami. 

—Respire, Thomas. Si tu ne respires pas, tu auras plus mal encore. Respire et regarde-moi. Ouvre les yeux. 

Il obéit, sans même le réaliser et alors qu'il pensait ne pas en être capable. Aussitôt, Robert couvrit son visage de baisers ; son front, ses tempes, ses pommettes, ses joues, son nez, ses paupières, et enfin sa bouche, qu'il embrassa comme si elle représentait le diamant le plus précieux du monde. Un sourire vint poindre sur ses lèvres. 

—Tout va bien, essaie de te détendre. 

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais après plusieurs longues expirations, la douleur s'éloigna, s'évapora en un nuage de fumée soufflée par le vent. 

—Je croyais que tu n'étais pas doué pour être tendre, marmonna Thomas, ses mâchoires encore contractées par ce sentiment d'invasion qui lui collait à la peau.

—C'est ce que je croyais aussi, répondit Robert tout en continuant à le cajoler. Il semblerait que ça soit bénéfique, de côtoyer les anges d'aussi près. 

—Alors rapproche-toi encore, se surprit-il à ordonner. 

Et il resserra ses cuisses autour de son bassin pour, d'une pression de ses mollets sur ses fesses, le pousser en lui-même. Robert plia ses coudes et, de ce fait, colla son ventre et son torse contre ceux de Tom. Il pouvait sentir son cœur pulser sous sa peau et faire écho au sien. Il planta ses dents dans sa gorge, juste sous sa mâchoire, en même temps qu'il entamait son va-et-vient. Les deux douleurs simultanées explosèrent dans sa tête et se matérialisèrent en un cri qui franchit sa bouche avant même qu'il ait pu penser à le retenir. Pourtant, c'était beaucoup moins insupportable que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Après plusieurs mouvements de Robert, cela devenait même agréable et il commença à respirer à nouveau convenablement. 

—Thomas ? s'inquiéta Robert devant son mutisme et son front plissé.

—Continue, continue, encore, l'implora-t-il dans une espèce de litanie qui mourut en même temps qu'un gémissement naissait. 

Rapidement, la chambre ne fut plus qu'un rempart au concert de leurs soupirs et des frottements de leur chair. Plusieurs fois, Tom laissa échapper des cris, mais Robert s'empressa de les avaler au même titre que les plaintes qui ressemblaient de plus en plus à des sanglots tandis que le plaisir grossissait. Ils savaient - et sentaient - que la délivrance n'était plus très loin, elle dansait devant leurs rétines, frôlait leur peau moite, dansait dans les flammes qui embrasait leurs entrailles. Le rythme des allées et venues s'intensifia, envoyant de l'électricité jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, jusqu'au bout de ses doigts qui n'en finissaient plus de s'accrocher aux cheveux de l'américain, jusque dans ses lèvres, qu'il ne cessait de lécher et qui ne cessaient d'être dévorées par Robert. Les mains de celui-ci tenaient son visage en coupe et ainsi l'obligeaient à le regarder droit dans les yeux, ce qui était probablement tout aussi excitant que la friction de son bas-ventre contre son sexe qui pleurait de frustration. 

—Encore, encore, encore, continuait-il de scander comme si, s'il s'arrêtait de parler, la douleur reviendrait, le plaisir s'éloignerait, ou les deux à la fois.

—Thomas, seigneur, tu es merveilleux.

Son timbre rauque tout contre son oreille le fit haleter et il sut que le gouffre était juste sous ses pieds et qu'il s'y précipitait à toute allure, sans plus pouvoir contrôler la moindre parcelle de son corps. Il fut effrayé de cette perte de maîtrise totale, comme s'il ne s'appartenait plus, qu'il avait remis les clés de son âme de son plein gré et se faisait ainsi prisonnier de son bourreau. Et, pourtant, jamais il n'avait connu bourreau plus attentionné que celui qui embrassait sa bouche avec ferveur en cet instant, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi en osmose avec lui-même. Il ressentait chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses s'emballer sous le contact de l'air, du souffle ou des mains de Robert. Il avait eu peur de la douleur, mais c'était bien le plaisir qui le consumait et qu'il se mettait à ne plus supporter. Dans un dernier sursaut, et en une plainte qui mourut avant même de naître, il s'abandonna sur les rivages de l'extase, où il fut presque aussitôt rejoint par Robert. Dès lors, ils perdirent la notion du temps et ne surent s'il s'écoula une minute ou une vie avant qu'ils ne reprennent leurs esprits. 

Ce fut Robert qui émergea de la torpeur dans laquelle ils erraient comme deux âmes fourbues de volupté, il déposa un baiser ensommeillé sur la tempe de Tom et se leva avant de disparaître dans la salle de bains. Le jeune homme, resté seul, faillit céder à l'appel du sommeil, bien plus lourd encore qu'une heure auparavant, bien plus tentant maintenant que tous ses muscles étaient engourdis, comme s'il flottait dans un nuage, mais sursauta lorsqu'il sentit des mouchoirs essuyer la luxure qui séchait sur son ventre. Entre ses cils, il vit distinctement le petit sourire de satisfaction de l'américain et eut envie de le faire disparaître avec ses dents, mais n'en avait pas l'énergie, aussi il préféra en rire. Son estomac se contracta quand la bouche se substitua aux mains près de son nombril et qu'elle entreprit de caresser chaque parcelle de sa peau dans une danse suave. Il se sentait perdre la raison une nouvelle fois.

—Robert, je ne crois pas que..., commença-t-il avant de se reprendre, je ne suis pas certain de survivre à un deuxième round tout de suite.

—Moi non plus, mon ange, repose-toi. 

Robert se relevait déjà et, pris d'un élan qu'il ne se connaissait pas, Tom attrapa son poignet.

—Et toi ?

—Je reviens dans moins d'une minute, le rassura-t-il, adoucissant son sourire.

Thomas le lâcha, le vit s'effacer derrière lui et revenir, comme il l'avait dit, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, une large couverture à la main. Il se détendit complètement quand il sentit la chaleur du corps de Robert épouser le sien tandis qu'il se serrait tout contre ses reins et les recouvrait du drap. Derrière les rideaux, la nuit était noire et silencieuse, plus rien ne bougeait dans l'hôtel, ils avaient encore de longues heures devant eux pour se reposer et profiter du petit univers qu'ils s'étaient créé avant de retourner à la réalité qui leur apparaissait soudain comme très éloignée et floue. 

—Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il vient de se passer, chuchota Robert, sa bouche effleurant son lobe d'oreille et lui envoyant une gerbe de frissons le long de son dos. 

—Moi non plus. Tout s'est passé comme dans un rêve, tu sais, le genre qui colle à la peau même une fois réveillé. 

—Peut-être qu'il faudrait recommencer, un de ces quatre, juste pour être sûrs.

—Juste pour être sûrs, oui, répéta-t-il, un sourire élargissant ses lèvres à l'idée qu'il y aurait une prochaine fois.

Robert l'embrassa dans la nuque et Tom enlaça les doigts de leur main pressées contre son ventre. 

—Bonne nuit, Thomas.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de lui répondre, car, déjà, il sombrait dans le sommeil, bercé par le cœur qui cognait entre ses omoplates et le souffle qui caressait ses cheveux.


End file.
